walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrison Memorial Hospital (TV Series)
Harrison Memorial Hospital is located in King County, Georgia and is where Rick Grimes wakes up from his coma in the TV Series. It is also where Patty Taylor worked as a nurse who may have taken care of Rick when he was wounded in Dead Reckoning. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia "TS-19" The hospital is relatively small with only 4-5 floors, typical for rural Georgia county hospitals. Rick Grimes was comatose and under intensive care in the south wing recovery ward at the hospital. Shane made visits to his wounded friend, and gave flowers from his fellow colleagues. During Rick's hospital stay, the outbreak occurred and the hospital was left in ruins and overrun by zombies. Upon Shane's last visit to Rick's room, he hears shouts that erupted from the hallway as the U.S. Military began evacuating some staff and patients, while others were executed. He decides to get a hospital bed to attempt to move Rick. Explosions rock the building; Rick's life support system powers down. Rick's vitals fade, leading Shane to believe that Rick is dead. He barricades the room with a stretcher and flees the hospital for Lori and Carl. Post-Apocalypse The Oath Harrison Memorial Hospital is the main location of this webisode series. The hospital is the shelter of Dr. Gale Macones, the only doctor that managed to survive. Days after the apocalypse, she encounters Karina and Paul, and saves them from a zombie. They got to the hospital since Paul got wounded and the two of them were looking for help. Gale tells Karina that Paul is doomed and after little time of treatment, she decides to put him away and locks him in the cafeteria, where all the undead are kept. Feeling lonely and punished, Karina sinks into a depression and Gale reveals that she offers people a way out of the apocalypse, a lethal and painless injection that kills people without suffering. Karina decides to take it, not knowing that Paul is alive, who wakes up in the cafeteria and manages to fight off the zombies and open the locked doors. Paul gets to the room where Karina and Gale and watches his friend pass away. Gale explains to a confused and enraged Paul her purpose and allows him to kill her if he feels that it is the right thing. However, her fate is left unknown as Paul leaves with a zombified Karina, not before Paul chains the cafeteria doors and sprays "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE" with a can of spray paint. Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Some time later, Rick wakes up and walks around the battle scarred hospital, finding the power out, furniture overturned, papers everywhere, the decaying body of a woman on the ground, bullet holes, and some dried blood. As he travels through the empty halls, he finds the double doors to the hospital cafeteria, with the spray-painted words "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE" above the door handles which have been barricaded with wood and chains. As he draws closer to the doors, a pair of hands burst through, with the sound of moans. Rick quickly leaves, making his way through a dark stairwell and outside, encountering hundreds of rotting and flyblown human bodies covered in sheets. Horrified, Rick flees the hospital and begins looking for his family. Season 9 "What Comes After" The Harrison Memorial Hospital is seen in a dream state, Rick talks to his past self in the hospital room from when he was in a coma, telling him to "wake up, it's time to go". Suddenly, Rick sees a flock of birds outside transform into helicopters, and then looks down to find his abdomen covered in blood. His past self jokingly tells him to wake up. Inhabitants TV Series Survivors *Rick Grimes (Formerly) Deaths *Numerous staff and hospital patients - Executed by the military and killed by walkers. *Several US military soldiers - Killed by friendly fire and walkers. Webisodes Survivors *Gale Macones - A doctor who worked in the hospital, her fate is unknown. *Paul (Formerly) Deaths *Karina - Committed suicide with the vials velonose injected by Gale, later reanimated into a zombie. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" *"TS-19" (Flashback) Season 9 *"What Comes After" (Hallucination) Webisodes The Oath *"Alone" *"Choice" *"Bond" Trivia *The TV Series version of the hospital shares the same with its Comic Series counterpart, though while Rick lives in Kentucky in the comics, in the TV Series, he lives in rural Georgia. *Paul from The Oath is the person who sprayed "DON'T OPEN, DEAD INSIDE" on the cafeteria doors. *The layout appears to be different between The Oath and the TV series. Category:Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Webisodes Locations Category:TV Series Category:Webisodes